It's Twisted
by ryanzraindrop
Summary: Those are the words Charity Angel LupinBlack says to her father the first time she meets him. He was expecting an innocent Gryffindor. Well ... she is a Gryffindor ...
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer:If I owned Harry Potter, certain scenes in HBP never would have happened. Trust me. I own Charity though._

_Author's Notes: I created some Charity dolls, so if you would like to see them, you can email me. Wolfstar slash right here. Ummm...this is a strange idea that popped into my head, so I hope it works. _

**It's Twisted**

**Prolouge**

Remus had been in hiding when Sirius was chosen as a Secret-Keeper. He had missed Harry's first birthday. Lily and James understood. They knew. Dumbledore knew. That was the extent of it. 

Remus had been planning the trip home when Sirius was arrested. The clothes were packed and the train tickets were purchased. Then Dumbledore sent the owl. 

Remus came home and brought the secret with him. He left his wedding band behind, but that was the extent of it. The house across from where James and Lily's had stood worked. The rent was moderately priced. 

Sirius and Remus had hardly spoken since they were married and now one was in prison while the other was alone ... or perhaps, not quite so alone. 

Charity Angel Lupin-Black was the reason Remus had gone into hiding. Sirius didn't even know. He thought Remus had left him. 

When Sirius escaped and came home with Remus that summer, Charity was fifteen. She was the biggest shock of Sirius' life. 

I mean, what were you supposed to do when your husband tells you that you have a fifteen-year old daughter. Sirius expected a cute little brunette still in her school uniform. 

Imagine his shock when a girl with black hair, streaked with red walked through the door in her dog collar, cheap Muggle jewelry, ripped fishnets, leather boots, leather miniskirt, and bright red corset walked through the door. 

And then imagine his greater shock when Remus, his conservative Remus, walked up to her, kissed her heavily made up cheek and told her that her dog collar was fraying and she might need a new one. 

"Charity, this is--" 

"Jesus Christ, Daddy, do we usually invite escaped convicts into the house or is this some weird 'welcome home' joke involving Polyjuice Potion because--" 

"Charity, Sirius is innocent. He's my husband. And . . . he's your father." 

The gothic girl literally laughed out loud before dragging her trunk to her room. "Well, in that case let me welcome you to the family. It's twisted." 

_

* * *

_

_Daddy can you see me?  
Daddy can you hear the words i say?  
I've got your hands  
Your eyes and your hair  
And i still hold on to my teddy bear.  
I'll do what i can to make you proud,  
Daddy can you see me now?_

-Anita Cochran

* * *

_Hope to update tomorrow._


	2. Just Like Daddy

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters. I own Charity._

**It's Twisted**

**Chapter One: Just Like Daddy**

Remus came into the bedroom after kissing his daughter good night. "She scared you a bit, didn't she?" he asked his husband, chuckling softly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started unlacing his shoes. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about her."

Sirius sat up. "What would you have said? 'Oh and about that daughter I never mentioned before . . .she likes to dress up and pretend she's a vampire.'"

Remus scoffed. "She hasn't done that since she was twelve." Remus threw his shoes aside and started unbuttoning his shirt. "The fake teeth started to hurt her mouth."

Sirius threw himself back on the bed, swearing under his breath. "How long has she been like that?"

"It's not a disease, Sirius." Remus said. "She's been wearing black since she was ten and she was a goth by the time she went to Hogwarts. You should have seen her on her first day of school. She was so beautiful. I have pictures." Remus left the room for a moment and returned with a photo album off one of his many bookshelves.

Sirius sat up and moved so he was beside his husband. Remus flipped past baby pictures and family pictures. "See?" Remus pointed to Charity, who was standing in front of the train, smiling. She wore black and red striped tights with black and white Converse sneakers. Her dress was black with a red lacy skirt that poked out underneath. Her dark auburn hair was in pigtails.

"Wasn't she beautiful?" Remus smiled. He turned the page. "Here's the family portrait that was taken that year. We do one every summer." Sirius looked at the photograph. His husband and daughter were standing with their shoulders together, but at an angel so they formed a sort of 'V'. They looked more like friends than father and daughter.

"What house is she in?" Sirius asked.

"Gryffindor." Remus answered. "She told me the Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw, but it decided on Gryffindor." He smiled. "She acts like you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "How does she act like me?"

"She's always getting into trouble." Remus shut the photo album and put it beside him. "Detentions for sassing the teachers, mediocre pranks, skipping class, throwing parties."

"Does she get in trouble at home?" Sirius asked.

"Of course she does." Remus said. "Breaking curfew, mostly. Driving her car without a license. Little things like that."

* * *

Charity had changed out of her oversized Led Zeppelin shirt and was now busy lacing up the corsetted front of her new dress. Her fishnets were appropriately ripped and her heels looked perfect on her feet. 

Quietly, Charity lifted up the window and slipped through it. Daddy didn't like Michael's parties. So far the one good thing Sirius had done for her was be here. She knew he and Daddy would have sex tonight. And there was no way Daddy would check her room after that. He knew better.

* * *

"I put in my application and Monroe said I could start work next week." Charity informed her father two days later. "And I have a date tonight." She was putting her make up on in front ofthe full length mirror in her parents' bedroom. 

"With who?" Sirius asked absently from the dresser, where he was going through his jeans.

Charity turned to glare at him. "What does that matter?" she asked.

Remus sighed. "What's his name, Charity?"

The ghost white girl stared at her father, jaw open. She looked confused, but more hurt than anything. "Fine." She snatched up her make-up bag. "Fine. Take his side." She stormed out of the room and into her's, slamming and locking the door.

"You don't ask who she dates?" Sirius asked.

Remus swore. "No, Sirius, I don't ask who she dates. I don't want to know who she dates. I wouldn't be able to keep them straight anyway. There'll be a different one every night until school starts."

"Does she sleep with them?" Sirius demanded.

"I would assume so." Remus replied, wiping the eyeshadow off his mirror. "I don't ask. She's on birth control and that's good enough for me."

"And you're fine with this?"

Remus just gave a sad smile. "Charity acts just like you, Sirius. Stubborn as hell. I guess I have to be."

* * *

In her rock star covered room, Charity was drying her tears. All she could think about was how Remus had told her so many times, without names of course, that she was just like her father. When she got in a fight with him, he would say she was stubborn like her father. When she dyed her hair black, he said she looked just like her father. And when she would take care of him after a full moon, he would say she was sweet just like her father. 

He must have lied.

_Not sure who you wanna be  
Your daddy's little drama queen  
I hope that when you find yourself  
You're more than just a baby doll  
_-Pat Green

* * *

_Hope to add more later this week. Sirius and his daughter will start to get along, I promise._


End file.
